Future Card Buddyfight: Past Meets Future Season 1
by TGRickel
Summary: Mayuki Tsugumi, a girl from the year 2023, and her Buddy Monster: Emerald Dragon Vael somehow ended up in 2033 Cho-Tokyo, Japan where they met Gao Mikado and his friends. Mayuki later discovers that her adventures in future Japan will be more fun than she ever thought it would be. Set during the episodes 36-64 of the the first season.


**Future Card Buddyfight: Past Meets Future**

 **Character Bios**

* * *

 **Name:** Mayuki Tsugumi

 **Age:** 11

 **Birthday:** April 7, 2012

 **Grade:** 6

 **Physical Appearance:** Has waist-length brown hair with black highlights, fair skin, and green eyes. Usually wears a purple spaghetti-strapped dress, a white cardigan, silver sparkly sandals, a purple headband with a blue bow and a few beads surrounding the bow, a necklace with a purple amulet, and two bracelets on her right arm, one having more beads than the other.

 **Personality:** Mayuki is a cyinical and lonely girl. She had trouble friends because her mother is always busy and her father and brother are abroad. If anyone looks past her depressing shell, they can see that she is very sweet and considerate. She also tends to be naive because she doesn't always know advance technology in Cho-Tokyo, Japan.

 **World User:** Dragon World

 **Core Gadget:** Golden hourglass

 **Buddy Skill:** White holographic feather barrettes

 **Mayuki's Bio:** Mayuki Tsugumi is a girl from the year 2023. She is eager to invite all of her classmates, her parents, and her twin brother for her birthday this Saturday. But sadly, no one showed up, making her think that none of her classmates or her family wanted to attend her birthday and that they don't want to be friends with her. To ease up her sorrow, she turned on the time machine her father had invented and went inside. Subsequently, she ended up in Cho-Tokyo, Japan in the year 2035 where she met Gao Mikado and his friends while trying not to tell that she is from 10 years in the past. During her adventures in the future, she will help all her friends fight the organization Disaster while at the same time trying to find a way to get back to her timeline.

 **Relatives:** Nagisa Tsugumi (mother, works at a boutique shop in Shibuya), Kenji Tsugumi (father, works as an inventor in America), Yamato Tsugumi (twin brother, currently in America with Kenji)

 **Voice Actor:** Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese), Jessica Amlee (English)

* * *

 **Mayuki's Buddy:** Emerald Dragon Vael

 **Vael's Bio:** Before meeting Mayuki, Vael was once a vicious dragon that almost destroyed two regions in Dragon World. Guilty at what he had done, Vael let himself be captured and was imprisoned for his crime. After he was freed, he was a chance to redeem himself while at the same time, a chance to look for a human who will be his Buddy, that is, Mayuki. Once they met, Mayuki and Vael decided to become friends and agreed on Buddyfighting together

 **Physical Appearance:** A dragon with brown scales that become green at the tips, grey colored scales on his underside, grey horns with green tendrils intertwining them, grey claws and spikes, and brown wings with red scales that are slightly tattered.

 **Personality:** Vael is a majestic, threatening-looking, but friendly dragon. He often calls his fellow dragons by their real names (Like 'Fang Slade' for Drum and 'Findar' for Jack).

 **Card Stats:**

Emerald Dragon Vael

World User: Dragon World

Attribute: Armordragon, Green Dragon

Size: 2

Power: 4000

Defense: 4000

Critical: 3

Effect: [Call Cost] Pay 1 gauge.

[Counter] [Act] "Wood Blaster" Pay 1 gauge and discard 1 'Demon Lord' card. If you do, destroy all monsters size 2 or less on your opponent's field. This card's attack cannot be nullified if it is attacking alone.

[Soulguard] [Penetrate] (If this card attacks and destroys your opponent's monster in the center, this card deals damage equal to its critical to your opponent.)

 **Voice Actor:** Yuichi Nakamura (Japanese), Charlie Demers (English)

* * *

 **Author's Note: I only own my OC's (except for Vael and his upgrades/evolutions, who are from Brave Frontier). Future Card Buddyfight belongs to Bushiroad and Brave Frontier belongs to A-Lim and Gumi.**


End file.
